Arthur's Big Hit: How I Think It Should Have Gone
by Vitani825
Summary: This is a re-telling of a 90's classic episode. I felt like Arthur was treated like crap in the episode. This is what might have happened if Arthur didn't hit DW for breaking his plane.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur characters. Only my OC's**

 **A/N: I decided to put my own spin on this episode; some of it has been changed; I always thought that Arthur could have handled the situation better by talking it over instead of hitting DW when she broke his plane.**

Arthur was busy putting his plane together one Sunday morning; that is until DW started bugging him.

"What is that, Arthur?" DW asked.

"This is a model plane; as in a plane that is for display purposes only; once it's done; you can look; but, you can't touch," Arthur explained.

"You didn't have to be so rude when explaining yourself to me; I may be four; but, I'm not stupid," DW sneered.

"Never said you were stupid; I was just explaining to you the purpose of a model plane," Arthur retorted.

DW walked out in a huff as Arthur continued to build his plane.

As the days go by, Arthur's project was getting close to being done. He was showing his friends the progress that was being made on the plane.

"This is amazing; and you're doing this with no help," Francine stated.

"Yes indeed; and I said DW can look at it as long as she doesn't touch it or try to make it fly," Arthur said.

Even Binky was impressed.

"Can't wait to see the plane when it's done," Binky replied.

"Got that right, Binky," Francine added.

Later that day, Arthur had said goodbye to his friends before he started to work on his plane again.

After a few hours of working on the plane, Arthur was finally done. He felt a sense of accomplishment since no one gave him a hand.

"Wait until the guys see you; but first, Mom, Dad and the girls should see you first," Arthur said.

The plane just sat there on its display stand which was on Arthur's desk. Meanwhile Arthur was downstairs, DW snuck into his room and started playing with the plane. Moments later, she saw the open window and threw the plane out to see if it could fly. However, she couldn't have been more wrong. Arthur saw it happen from his doorway and rushed outside. DW followed him and over to the broken plane.

"How many times have I told you not to touch my plane?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know; you're the one who knows how to count," DW sneered.

Arthur sighed. He had no patience for this; it took him all week to build the plane that he saved up for with his allowance. Even though he was furious, he thought of a better way to handle the problem. So, he picked up the broken plane in his left hand and led DW over to his mom's computer with his right. Upon reaching the den, Arthur showed the plane to her.

"Mom; DW needs to start respecting my personal property; I explained to her that this plane was for display purposes only; I also promised my friends that they would get to see the plane once it was done; but, DW threw it out my window to see if it could fly; and I did tell her not to touch it," Arthur explained.

Jane sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come to me for help on this problem; I can tell that even though you're angry; you decided to be the bigger person by not resorting to hitting," Jane said.

Arthur was slightly cheered up at that comment.

Suddenly, David showed up. He saw that Arthur was holding onto a broken model plane.

"Arthur; wasn't that the plane you were gonna show us?" David asked.

The eight year old turned around to his dad and nodded.

"Twenty bucks down the drain; and after I explained that this plane was for display purposes only," Arthur grumbled.

David sighed.

Just then, David glared down at his oldest daughter and folded his arms across his chest.

"DW; you have some explaining to do," David scolded.

"I just wanted to see if the plane could fly," DW answered.

"I already explained it to you in plain English; model planes CAN'T fly," Arthur snarled.

"Hey; I'm just a little girl; don't have a cow," DW retorted.

"Dora Winifred; you broke something of Arthur's; he bought this plane with his own money which he earned by himself; you wouldn't like it if he broke something of yours," Jane scolded.

"That's right; and Arthur did good by coming to us for help; we know he has a temper; but, he kept it under control," David added.

Arthur nodded.

"For the next few days; you will not be watching any TV; and you'll only see your friends during preschool hours while you're grounded; now, go to your room and think about what you did," Jane explained.

DW started throwing a temper tantrum. She threw herself to the floor on her stomach and started kicking and screaming and pounding the floor with his fists. Just then, David picked her up and carried her to her room. Arthur set his plane on his mom's desk.

"Can I call my friends to meet at the Sugar Bowl for a bit?" Arthur wondered.

"Go ahead; but, be back by four," Jane answered.

Once Arthur got together with his friends at the Sugar Bowl, they all sat together in a booth with chocolate milkshakes. They were all disappointed when Arthur told them what happened between him and DW.

"Tough break, Arthur," Binky said.

Arthur sighed and rested his head on his hands with his elbows on the table.

"I worked on the plane all week; and DW had to go and wreck it," Arthur grumbled.

"You told your parents?" Francine asked.

"Yep; they told me how proud they were that I came to them for help instead of hitting DW; to be honest, it took a lot of my strength to keep from hitting her," Arthur admitted.

"Maybe next time you should put things out of her reach; that way, she can't cause any damage," Francine told him.

Arthur face-palmed himself.

"I didn't think about that; but, DW should still know better than to touch my stuff even if I asked her not to," Arthur said.

"That's true; but, maybe she just needed a reminder," Buster stated.

"I told her that the plane was for display purposes only; but, she didn't listen," Arthur claimed.

The others nodded. After a while, they all went to their separate homes.

Once Arthur was back at home, he was still angry; but, he was partially angry at himself for not placing the plane out of DW's reach. DW had been asked to apologize to him.

"Arthur; I'm sorry I broke your plane," DW said.

"It's not all your fault; I should have placed it where you couldn't reach it; like on shelf above my bed; that way, you could still see it, but, not touch it; I forgive you; but, the next time I ask you not to touch my things; be sure to listen to me; I don't touch your things," Arthur explained.

DW nodded and they both shook hands.

David and Jane watched from the doorway to the den and smiled as their kids made up.

"Now that's nice to see you two making up," Jane commented.

"Remember DW; you're still grounded for three days; but, we're glad you owned up to your mistake and Arthur; you have learned something from this too; make sure to place your valuables out of reach," David added.

"Actually, Dad; Francine told me that," Arthur admitted.

David nodded.

With everything back to normal, DW decided to try and treat Arthur with more respect.


End file.
